


Asphyxia

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Series: Dominant Ghouls! [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: First work of many in the Dominant Ghouls! series. Works will be relatively short and varied in content. Inspiration submissions always welcome, here or on tumblr (find me @ghoul-thirst), with credit/shout-out if submitted ideas are integrated into a fic! <3 Enojy!





	Asphyxia

**Author's Note:**

> First work of many in the Dominant Ghouls! series. Works will be relatively short and varied in content. Inspiration submissions always welcome, here or on tumblr (find me @ghoul-thirst), with credit/shout-out if submitted ideas are integrated into a fic! <3 Enojy!

 Omega's rings press into the tender sides of Papa's neck. The priest kneels, lips parted, eyes focussed on the unmasked ghoul staring down at him.  


"Please, Daddy..."  


Omega smirks and leans forward, touching the tip of his erect cock to swirl against Papa's outstretched tongue. He releases his grip on the man's throat, allowing Papa a moment of respite, then resumes pressure; Papa holds his head to allow Omega access, whining with need as he feels his breath cut short. He laps appreciatively at the ghoul's cock, taking his time.  


"Yes, that's how Daddy likes it. You may entertain as commandeering, but your place is on the floor for Daddy to choke and fuck as he wants, isn't that right?" He knees Papa in the chest with these last words, hard enough to push his back into the wall.  


"Yes, Daddy."  


Omega sneers down in feigned disgust, accenting Papa's ministrations with slight juts of his hips.  


"What would the other ghouls say if they knew? Their precious Papa loves to sink to his knees before one of their kind-- I bet they'd scratch and fight to see who got to spend some time with you once they found out. Does that please you, little one? The thought of me sharing you with my brothers?"  


Papa hesitates. "N..no, Daddy."  


"You wouldn't like it just a little? Do not tell me you haven't seen the way Alpha looks at you when we perform. He veils fantasies behind that guise of reverence and awe, I assure you. How he would love to wrap his hand around your throat while he strokes himself to release, all over your face..."  


Omega hovers his hand up, pressing his hand into Papa's jaw to push his head back, fingers still wrapped around his neck. He pushes his hips forward to brush the length of his cock across the priest's tongue. Papa moans, slightly lightheaded and aching between his legs at Omega's suggestions.  


"How you'd lap it up from your lips as he looked down upon you in disgust. Stripped and begging, not by force, of your own free will. Little masochist. Frankly, I'd love to watch."

 

 


End file.
